The present disclosure generally relates to clothing for use in water, and more particularly, to a wetsuit.
Wetsuits are typically used by swimmers, surfers, and divers when water temperature is below comfortable or safe levels. Wetsuits include an outer layer that is constructed from Neoprene, which can stretch so that the wetsuit conforms to the user's body when worn. The outer layer provides a degree of insulation and warmth to the user. Wetsuits may also include an additional inner layer constructed from a synthetic knit fabric. The synthetic knit fabric provides insulation for the wetsuit in addition to the Neoprene outer layer. The synthetic knit fabric inner layer also retains some of the water that enters the wetsuit.
Synthetic materials generally have lower heat retention characteristics than natural insulation materials. Thus, the user may feel uncomfortable or cold when wearing such wetsuits. Additionally, the synthetic inner layer is closely knit to feel smooth next to the user's skin and to trap the water that enters the wetsuit. As a result, the water trapped in the synthetic inner layer does not drain easily. Thus, drying performance of wetsuits having a synthetic inner layer may not be satisfactory.
In view of the above, there is a need for a wetsuit that can remedy one or more of the above described problems associated with current wetsuits.